The gamers love (Kirito x Klein)
by Jessea Katsuki Kane
Summary: Kirito is a young teenager who has problems. He's homosexual and has a hard time with his parents. Thanks to that, he plays games to forget about the real world. One day he gets stuck in the game Sword Art Online. There he meets Klein. Klein asks him to join the team but Kirito goes his own way. (M for depictions of intimacy and subject of homosexuality)
1. Chapter 1

_**The gamers love (Kirito x Klein) Chapter 1**_

I don't own any of the characters or the anime Sword Art Online.

I wrote this because there weren't any Kirito and Klein fanfiction.

As last, English is not my first language so there could be grammar faults.

* * *

 _ **Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya P.O.V.**_

The last1 hour i've been looking at the sun going down. It's beautiful and gorgeous. I really don't want leave this place. Now you're asking yourself "why?". The last few months I have had fights with my parents.

My parents dote my older sister with presents and surprises. On the other hand they treat me like I'm a failure. The reason for this is, because she does everything my mother asks her to do. She is her princess, her angel, her dream daughter etc.

While you would think that I am a troubled child of some sort, I am totally not. I'm especiale not a perfect, mature person, but I support gay rights.

Both my parents are homophobic. They are not religious but really close minded. Good thing is that they don't know that I'm gay myself. Yes, you heard me right. I'm gay and proud, but I'm still scared from my parents. I've been hiding in the closet for 4 years already.

Luckily I have a younger sister. Her name is Suguha and she's 13 years old. She is super sweet and nice to everyone. My mother and father love her as much as my older sister though. I myself especially adore her. She is the only person that I told my secret to. Leafa even tried to find me a blind date. One of her friends has a older brother that is 15 years old like me, but we were really awkward with each other. Came out that he was bisexeaul and never had dated a guy, but let's skip that really fast. We sometimes see each other pass and just say "hello".

At the moment I am playing with my new game that I bought 3 months ago. The name is _Swords Art Online._ It's the newest game that came out and there were only a limited amount in Japan to buy. _Swords Art Online_ is a "Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game" (VRMMORPG). The game is made by my favorite game creator, Akihiko Kayaba.

I myself am one of the 1,000 beta testers that have previous experiences and knowledge of the game. The public just had there chance to buy the game. Beta testers are mostly hated by most gamers. Normally they call us cheaters and there is another word created for us people. The word is "beaters".

Now back to the present. I am bored and the silence is deafening I hear the people in the town. Maybe I should visit is ones and look if there is something interesting. When I arrive at the town there are a lot of people. Every place is full of young to old people, but I notice someone with red hair. He looks the same age as me and is very long. I can't deny, he is pretty handsome.

Shit. He caught me looking at him. I immediately look at my left side. I hear footsteps behind me and than a guy's voice. I almost shiver when I hear his voice. It's deep and soft at the same time I turn around and he is more handsome up close. His hair is a beautiful red and his body looks toned. I just noticed that I have been staring at him for a very long time. I say "hmm" and look at his face. He is grinning.

I say to him that he is blocking the way and he answers "Sorry, but I've noticed that you were looking at me and I have a question. I you like to team up with my team."

I'm shocked to hear that because I thought that he would ask me why I was looking at him. I say "Thank you but I have to decline. I'm a solo player. So I'm not looking for a team."

He looks shocked at me and then changes his facial expression. He looks like he doesn't believe me.

He tells me "Okay, than but if you change your mind in the future. You can always come to me."

I ask him his age and he tells me that he is 15 years old. I think I look shocked and he asks me how old I am. I tell him that I'm 14. He looks at me and says that he thought that I was younger.

Than he looks a guilty and I say "I get that a lot with people. So it's nothing."

He looks happy and asks if I want to meet his teammates. I try to say no but he looks really excited. At the end of it go with it. I learn that his name is Tsuboi Ryōtarō, but he said to call him Klein. When I said that would go. He looked like a child getting a christmas present. How can he be cute and handsome at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The gamers love (Kirito x Klein) Chapter 2**_

I don't own any of the characters or the anime Sword Art Online.

I wrote this because there weren't any Kirito and Klein fanfiction.

As last, English is not my first language so there could be grammar faults.

* * *

 _ **Tsuboi "Klein" Ryōtarō P.O.V.**_

I'm in the middle of the crowd and I feel eyes on me. I turn around and see a cute guy. He looks pretty short and has midnight black hair. I notice him looking straight at me. I smile at him but he turned his head to another direction. I want him for my team because he looks a little lonely.

I walk up to him and say "hey". He think I scared him because he shivered when I said something. He turned around and asked if I could move a little to the side. First of all he looked at my hair and then my body. It isn't a lie that I exercise a lot. After a few seconds he becomes conscious and I ask him if he wants to join me. He declines and I find it sad. It's such bad luck but I still want to contact him in the future. He is pretty nice and shy. I notice that he doesn't look at my eyes.

Finally I ask him if he wants to meet the others. Maybe he changes his mind when he meets the others. When were walking he asks my name and i answer him. After that I asks him what his name is. He tells me that his name is Kirito. Such a beautiful name for someone so gorgeous.

When we arrive at the restaurant he looks a little distressed. I don't think that he likes crowded places and say to my friend if we could change from table. We go to a little more calm location in the restaurant. I tell Kirito to come with me and sit at the table. He comes and introduces himself. When he talks he looks to ground. I try to make him more relaxed. The girls call him cute and nice and he blushes when Kirito hears that. I cannot deny he is pretty cute for a 14 year old. He looks so young but strong at the same time.

After 30 minutes Kirito begins to relax and talk more with the others. I am watching him look a little sad and scared so I propose to go to the woods and hunt some animals. Everybody goes with the plan. I notice that Kirito stands very close to me most of the time. He looks like he needs help. After a few minutes I see that the girls have become a little to touchy with Kirito. He looks at me desperate for help.

 _ **Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya P.O.V.**_

The girls have been very nice to me. They tried to get me relaxed through talking. I really am happy that they are so open minded but I am beginning to feel uncomfortable. They have become a little too touchy. They've complimented me a lot and I really am not used to people liking me.I have been trying to get Klein attention the last minutes but he is talking with Agil.

After a few minutes later Klein proposed to go to the woods. Everyone agreed and we were on our way. While I am walking I am trying to get closer to Klein and after a time he gets it and comes to the group.

He says "Girls maybe you can talk with each other. I have to tell Kirito something.".

They look a little disappointed but they get along with it. When were far enough from the group. I finally take a breath and relax my shoulders a little.

 _ **Andrew Gilbert Mills / Agil P.O.V.**_

Klein has been looking at Kirito the whole day. I tried to ask him why he has been looking at the Kirito but he talked fort as if I said nothing. He looked at him with lovely eyes and I'm 100% sure that he likes Kirito.

Nobody really knows that Klein is bisexual. He tries to hide it because he's scared that people are gonna judge him. I know this because I know Klein in real life. He is my classmate and best friend. While his family is really supportive and loving. The students in our school have been avoiding him for years. Even if they talk to him, they call him a bad names like "faggot". The guys are the worst; They think that because he's gay that he likes them for there looks. The thing is that Klein likes guys that are cute and short. He himself is pretty masculine but what can I say.

While we are on our way to the woods. He looks at the girls as if he is angry at them but at the same time he looks jealous. Out of the blue he walks up to the girls and takes Kirito with him. Everybody immediately notices that he is holding his hand, not his arm. The new guy just is in shock. I see that the girls are taking pictures and looking at each other.

On our way Klein keeps his arm around Kirito. There are some people that look at them and whisper something to the person on their side. A noticeable thing is that Kirito doesn't look bothered but he looked a little uncomfortable around other people. The two have a really natural liking to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The gamers love (Kirito x Klein) Chapter 3**_

I don't own any of the characters or the anime Sword Art Online.

I wrote this because there weren't any Kirito and Klein fanfiction.

As last, English is not my first language so there could be grammar faults.

* * *

 _ **Rika Shinozaki / Lisbeth P.O.V.**_

I have learned that the boys name is Kirito. He is so shy and pretty. He's so nice to. Everytime that me and the girls complimented him. I am a bl and yaoi fan. I really love couples that have a uke and blushes and doesn't look at our eyes. I hope that he likes guys because he would be such a cute uke, but it would be bad either if he liked girls.

I think that we got a little too fascinated because when we were walking Klein took Kirito with him immediately. While they are walking I cannot not notice that Klein is holding his hand. My inner fangirl just wants to squeal from happiness.

 _ **Yui P.O.V. (Girl)**_

The guy that we met is really sweet and nice to me like a big brother. He is really mature and wise, but I noticed that he has a low self-esteem. Whenever the girls said something about his looks. He denied as if he didn't believe it. I just hope that he joins our team in the future.

 _ **Keiko Ayano / Silica P.O.V.**_

The little boy is really polite and friendly but he's really closed off. I just hope that he opens up to us and joins our team in the future. He is really cute. The moment he came to our table and introduced himself to us. I wanted to pinch his cheeks and look into his eyes.

While we are walking we talk a little more. Out of nothing Klein comes and takes Kirito with him. All the girls and me are a little confused but we don't question and walk as if nothing happened. Nobody really questions Klein. While Klein is a very nice and soft person. He can be very serious too. He has his moments of authority.

 _ **Suguha Kirigaya / Leafa P.O.V. (Girl)**_

When I saw Kirito, I immediately knew that is was Kazuto. At that moment I was so happy that I made my character totally different from me or he would have recognised me. When he told everyone that he was not gonna join the team. I was not surprised. He normally is really closed off and scared to have a bound relationship.

He has suffered a lot thanks to our parents if you can call them parents. They only praise people with a talent or that obeys them. They like to control everybody. Whenever I don't get the best scores for a test. They get angry and scold me for not enough studying. My brother always helps me with school. He is really smart and understanding. I always had wished for better parents and sometimes I just want to change them. I would have been happier if they treated him better and me worst. At least he wouldn't have to suffer this much.

The moment he came he was really close with the leader. I could see that he was attracted to him. I think he made good choice. Klein is a very gentle and compassionate person. I wish them the best luck.

 _ **Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya P.O.V.**_

When Klein set his arm on mine shoulder. I kept my head bowed. I didn't want him to see me blush. What if he thinks that I'm disgusting or something.

I don't want to lose him. I know that it's too early to say that but I still think that. While he's really open minded. I'm still scared to tell him. There are a lot of people who are really nice but at the moment that they learn I am gay. They just change and become mean to me. They insult first of all and then bully me.

Still it was really nice to have him near me. I can feel his body heat. How he would feel if he was nake… Aah, am I crazy? How can I think like that of him. He's like a shield for me.

 _ **Tsuboi "Klein" Ryōtarō P.O.V.**_

He hasn't tried to get away from me and I am happy with that. Kirito is so short and cute. He is like a little teddy bear under my arm. I wish to hold him forever.

After a few minutes we see the woods. It's beautiful and gorgeous. The moonlight is shining on Kirito's face. It compliments his jaw line and handsome face. His midnight black hair is glimmering under the night. His gaze to our way. His beautiful and striking.

When we arrive at our location we divide. Every group is with 2 people and one group with 3 people. The groups are Agil and Silica, Lisbeth and Yui and Leafa. As last me and Kirito. The others are going in the woods. While Kirito and I are look at the moon. We lay down on the grass and talk for awhile. Kirito begins to rant a little.

I ask him what he's thinking and he doesn't answers me. I poke his arm and he I finally noticed me.

He asks "Do you have a question?"

I say quietly "What are you mumbling?"

He answers "I just have a question for you. I'm just scared of …''

I interrupt him and say "Don't be scared of anything. Especially me. I'm open minded so there is no problem."

After I'm done with speaking. I wink at him. He face becomes flushed and he turns his head to the other direction. After a while awhile and a deep breath. He looks at me and he looks like he really wants to say something.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The gamers love (Kirito x Klein) Chapter 4**_

I don't own any of the characters or the anime Sword Art Online.

I wrote this because there weren't any Kirito and Klein fanfiction.

As last, English is not my first language so there could be grammar faults.

* * *

 _ **Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya P.O.V.**_

I am looking at him. He looks like somebody trustworthy. If I don't tell him and I bond with him. It's gonna be harder for me to leave him. Ahhh! I really don't want to. You know what. I just wait a little more and tell him in the future when I'm sure that he is okay with homosexuality.

I say "I just wanted to ask why you wanted me to meet the other. After I said that I wasn't gonna join your team."

He responds "I'm sure that you were thinking something else. You don't have to lie. If you aren't ready to tell me. No problem. I'm okay with that. Sometimes it's hard to say something. Talk to me when your ready."

I say "I hope that i don't offend you with this but thanks for understanding. You're really are a understanding person."

I reply "For the question you asked. I still want to be friends with you because you look like a genuine person. You just observe your surroundings."

I smile at him and we go in the woods. I can hear the animals and the wind. The breeze is very relaxing and nice. After 1 hour of talking we go back to the location where we divided in groups. We say goodbye to each other and try to log out. There is a problem. I cannot find the log out button. I ask the others but they have the same problem.

 _ **Third person P.O.V.**_

While the group is discussing. Everyone from the game gets send to the centre of the level. Players are confused and don't know what is happening. Out of nothing they see the gamemaster in the air. The gamemaster begins to talk and everyone is silent.

He says "Hello gamers. Welcome in the creation. I think that most of you don't know what is happening. Let me explain. As all of you know. I am the creator and therefore I can do whatever I want. When I released, I told that this is just a virtual reality game but that's not everything. You all shall fight for your life in this game. Okay. I hope everyone understood that. First of all how you can go back to the real world. You have to go to the 100ste level to finish the game. When you arrive there. You have to fight me to win the game. Everyone else that dies in this games has consequences in the real world. When you die in the game, then you die in real life. You can't escape from the dead."

Out of the somebody dies between the crowd dies. The players look shocked at the place where someone was. The gamemaster laughs and smiles. His laugh brings shivers to the people.

I speaks with a loud voice and says "Ah, I forgot to tell you all something. Whenever someone takes your helmet off of your head, then you die too. The helmet gives electric shocks to your brain therefore you die. I wish everyone good luck."

The moment Akihiko Kayaba disappeared. The groups of people began to make plans to go farther in levels. Some people began to cry and scream from fear. Klein looks lost and vulnerable. He falls to his knees and looks at his surroundings. He immediately sees Kirito and runs to him.

 _ **Tsuboi "Klein" Ryōtarō P.O.V.**_

I am so scared for the every person who is stuck is. I feel really sick. How could someone do such a thing! That's just heartless and cold! When I see Kirito, I run to him. I look if he has any injuries and he looks at me and smiles.

He says "I'm okay, calm down, nothing bad is going happen."

I embrace him and thank him. His arms are a little on the sides but he understands. He embraces me lightly back. I stand up and grin.

I say loudly "Okey, lets go and find the others."

Kirito agrees with me and we walk through the crowd of people. We find the rest and assemble in a corner where there is not that much noise. We agree to go to a place to sit down and make a plan. Kirito looks at me and after a little thinking. I understand why. Agil notices it to.

He says "Kirito if you want to sit a little more with us that would be fantastic. You are a experienced player and played a lot of games before this."

The hole group nods and look at him with hope. He says that he's okay with staying a little longer. We walk to a café and sit down. Lisbeth takes a plan out of the first level. Kirito looks at it and explains the plan. He is so mature and hot at the same time. Everyone is attentive and serious. This is the only way to go to the real world.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The gamers love (Kirito x Klein) Chapter 5**_

I don't own any of the characters or the anime Sword Art Online.

I wrote this because there weren't any Kirito and Klein fanfiction.

As last, English is not my first language so there could be grammar faults.

* * *

 _ **Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya P.O.V.**_

When the whole group looked at me. I couldn't say no. There new to the pro gamer world. I can't leave them just yet. We walk to a café to talk. When we come there, Lisbeth takes out a plan. Level one isn't that complicated. Hopefully I am a little help for them. I explain what they have to do. Everybody is listening and is serious. I have pay attention to what I say. It can reveal my identity.

After I'm done with speaking, Lisbeth takes the plan and hides it in her account. It's really silent and sad that I have to go. But I can't stay forever in this game. A team would slow me down. While I really get along with the group, I have to be alone. It would be suspicious too because I understand the game better than other gamers.

We all hug and they say goodbye to me except Klein. He looks at me and gives me the tightest hug that I have gotten in my life. I pat his arm so that he lets me lose.

He says "Good luck. I hope we both arrive at the 100ste level. Don't forget my request. You can join my team anytime you want."

I say back "Okey, I will not forget but if you need help too. Don't hesitate to ask me either."

We hug for the last time and look at each other. My chest hurts and I don't understand why. It's just a little crush that I have. I turn and walk to my way to the next level.

* * *

 _2 years later_

 _ **Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya P.O.V.**_

It's been 2 years that I have been changing teams because I couldn't communicate with my teammates. It's hard for me. I have been a solo player for the last 3 months. It's lonely and I'm an easy target for groups. I haven't had a good night sleep from the beginning from this game. I've even escaped dead a few times. The last few months I have had problems with sleeping at all. I feel exhausted all the time. I'm just sick of being alone. I have had times that I wanted to do suicide but than I think of Klein. Maybe he's still alive and okey. I hope for the group that everyone is still one piece.

Out of the blue I hear a noise high in the trees. I get my sword in my hand and get in my fighting position. I hear a noise again and this time it sound like someone is talking to themselves.

I say loudly "Hey, come fight me or are you scared."

After I say that, someone comes to the side of the trees where there is a shadow. I can't see the person clearly but I see that it's a guy. He tall, lean and fit and he looks like a pro gamer. He walks to me and then I can clearly see his face. It's Klein. I smile for the first time in months. He looks at me as if I'm not right in mind.

He asks "Why are you smiling. Do you have so much self-esteem that you don't even get in stans to fight."

Then I understand. He hasn't recognised me. I cannot lie. I changed a lot the last 2 years.

I look at him and say "You really don't remembe…"

I get cut off by the others arriving. They all look different. The girls have matured too. They look at me and take their weapons out. I really don't understand how they could forget me.

I set my sword down and say "Guys calm down it's me, Kirito."

They look at me in shock. The next second Klein is running to me and crushing my bones thanks to his hug. After a few seconds he doesn't let me and I tap his shoulder. He lets go of me and asks me if I'm hurt.

I look at him and say "No, I'm not. Let's go somewhere to eat and talk a little."

We go somewhere and sit down. We talk a long time and enjoy our time together. After talking for a few minutes I notice that Klein looks distressed. Like his thinking about something really important. I look at him and point at the door. He says "yes" and we go outside. We go out of hearing reach of the others and look at eachother. Klein looks really stressed and lost in his own mind.

I say "Hey, you okay. You have been quite for a long time. You remember the promise you gave me, right? If anything happens ask for my help."

He looks at me with a look that I haven't seen by him before. He looks sad but happy at the same time. I don't know what to think. I'm so confused what do I have to do.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The gamers love (Kirito x Klein) Chapter 6**_

I don't own any of the characters or the anime Sword Art Online.

I wrote this because there weren't any Kirito and Klein fanfiction.

As last, English is not my first language so there could be grammar faults.

* * *

 _ **Tsuboi "Klein" Ryōtarō P.O.V.**_

We're outside and there is a awkward and tense aura in between us. He reminds me of the promise. He really cares about me. Even when we didn't see each other for a long time. I don't know how to say that I like him. What if he freaks out and tells the others. What am I thinking. He wouldn't tell the other but feel disgusted and never talk to me again. You know what, I'm gonna tell him and see how it ends. If it fails than it was my own choice to tell him. It's now or never.

I stand with a straight back and say "I like you. No, I love you. I've been loving you the moment I saw you. I couldn't think straight when I got to know you better. But don't think I only asked you for the team because I found you attractive. You're powerful, strong, independent and caring. You're perfect for me but I know I'm not the most attractive, talented or nicest person. If you don't like me just tell me or If you're disguste…

I get cut off. Kirito's hand is over my mouth. He's looking at the ground and his cheeks are beatred. I think he's blushing. I hope so.

He looks at my eyes and says "I've missed you from the beginning we got appart. I don't find you disgusting and you're not a bad person compared to me. I love you too. I don't want you to be concerned over me. I want you to be happy and yourself. I want that you feel relaxed and good with me. I only want the real you."

I'm in shock. Kirito likes me, me! I can't believe it. This isn't a dream right or is he making fun of me. No, Kirito wouldn't joke about such a sensitive subject. He looks genuine and emotional. I can't hold myself anymore. I want to hug him, kiss his and have him near me. I lower my head and close my eyes. He closes his eyes to and we kiss. It's a little peck and I feel so happy. Kirito has lowered his head so that I can't see his blush but I can. He's so cute and adorable.

After his face back to his old color, we go back inside. We announce to the others that we're together. They're all okay with it and congratulate us.

Me and Kirito sit near each other. We eat and talk the night away. While I secretly take Kirito's hand in my own. He looks at me shocked and shy. His cheeks become beat red and the others notice it too. Agil bumps his arm against mine and looks at me angrily. I let go of his hand and everyone acts as if nothing happened.

 _ **Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya P.O.V.**_

Out of nowhere I feel someone holding my hands. I look and it's Klein's. I feel that my face gets hotter and I know that my face must be really red. The other side of the table Agil knocks Klein's arm. He lets go of me. Everyone is okay after that but I can't forget it. My mind still goes to his warm hands. It was as if I was safe. As if I was home. I almost forgot how it was to have someone I can relay on. It has been such a long time that I have been defending myself but the group, especially Klein, make me feel like I was cared.

When it's getting late, we go looking for a place to stay the night. We find a motel. After the others get their rooms and go to their rooms. Me and Klein are the last. He wants to ask for separate rooms but I ask for 1 room. He looks a little shocked but has a little smile after that.

We open the door of the room and go inside. The room's walls are white and neat . There are twin beds with black blankets. The room is also pretty cold. It's going to be hard to sleep tonight.

Klein comments "Maybe we should sleep closer so we don't freeze or get sick."

I say "Sure."

I go to the bathroom, while Klein gets dressed in his sleepwear. After I'm done, I go inside and Klein is in red his red pjs. His hair is almost the same colour. I laugh and he tries to stop me jokily. He pouds his lips and I stop laughing.

I say "Okey, I won't laugh. It looks good. Are you happy now."

He rolls his eyes and says okey. After our interaction we do the last things before going to bed. He comes into the room and gets in the bed. I look at him and he pats the bed with his hand. I close the lights and lay down. He puts his arms around me and hugs me closer to his chest.

I push myself away from him and ask "What are you doing?"

He answers "I'm warming us up. We can't get sick or it will be a hazard to the whole group."

I say okey and get along arms are so warm and cosy around me. I feel my face getting hotter every second. He lets me lose after a few seconds.

He asks me "Do you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

He tries to get away from me but I grab his arm and hug his chest. He looks at me shocked and blushes. He hugs me again but this time he's really stiff. I don't understand why but I feel something hard on my leg. I move my leg so that I'm more comfortable but the moment I move my leg I hear Klein moan. Klein gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom. I go to the door and wait.

He isn't out 3 minutes after and I open the door. I see that he's in despair. He's sitting on the side of the bathtub. He has his hands over his face and doesn't notice me. I go up to him and grab his shoulder. He gets scared and grabs my arm so that he doesn't fall. But the only thing it does is that i fall with him. I land on top of him and try to get off of him but I notice that he only has his underwear on.

I get off of him and stand up. He looks flushed and says "I'm sorry for all of this. I'm so so so so sorry. Please don't misunderstand me."

I say "No, it's nothing. I understand that you can't control this. I don't think that you're a pervert. What I did was over your comfort zone and I should have warned you before I got so close to you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**The gamers love (Kirito x Klein) Chapter 7**_

I don't own any of the characters or the anime Sword Art Online.

I wrote this because there weren't any Kirito and Klein fanfiction.

As last, English is not my first language so there could be grammar faults.

* * *

 _Warning: Sex and make out scene (M rated chapter)_

 _ **Tsuboi "Klein" Ryōtarō P.O.V.**_

After Kirito is done speaking, I keep my head down of embarrassment. I can't believe that this has happened the first night were together. Out of the blue I feel Kirito's hands on my face and his soft lips on mine. I can't hold anymore. I stick my tongue in his mouth. We both fight for dominance for a while and I take control. I feel that he almost falls and I grab his legs and take him in my arms.

I carry him to the bed and lay him down. His lips are red and gorgeous. I go on top of him and kiss him with all my love. I undress him until he's bare naked and take my shirt off. His body is beautiful and has curves. His hips are wider than a normal guy but still slimmer than a girl's. His chest is hard and hairless and his nipples are a cute pink. His skin is so pale and it shines under the sunlight that comes from the windows. He trails his hand over my abs and begins to feel my whole body. I grab his hips and grind on him. His cock begins to get hard to and he moans. He tries to cover his moans with his hand but I grab his hands.

I grab his hand and whisper "I want to hear you. I want to hear you say my name."

He looks shyly at me and says "I want you."

I caress his lips with my thumb and lick his chest. I begin the lick his left nipple while I'm stimulate the other. After that I suck and bite his nipples. Kirito begins to moan louder and louder. He says my name and tells me that it feels really good. After that I begin the kiss and lick the parts surrounding his private area.

He begs "Please, touch me."

I lick the tip of his penis. He moans and begs me to be faster. His voice is so hot and loud. I just want to fuck him now but I don't want to rush it. I take him in my mouth and roll my tongue around it.

I take him deeper and he cries "Ah! Klein, I can't hold it anymore. Klein!"

He cums in my mouth and I swallow it. The semen is thick and sticky. The amount he cummed isn't a lot but his dick is littler than the average too.

He begs "Please, I want you inside of me."

I get a condom and lubricant. I get back on the bed and open his legs. He looks at me with his flushed face and looks a little scared. I understand it's his first time and it's my too. I'm really worried that I may hurt him. I assure him that it's gonna be good and it's not gonna hurt. I spread his asscheeks and massage them a little.

I asks out of confusion "What are you doing?"

I say "I'm making you more relaxed so that it's more pleasurable for you."

He nods his head and I push my finger inside of his ass. He clenches in the beginning of it but relaxes after he's used to it. After that I push my second finger in him and he feels pain. I say that it's gonna be okay and that he has to trust me. As last my third finger is inside and his hole is wide enough to push my dick in.

I take my fingers out and tell "So I'm gonna push it into you now, okey? Just open your legs a little more so that it's easier. Just don't forget. It's going to hurt from the beginning."

He says that he understands and I take my pants and underwear off. He looks at my dick and looks concerned. He asks me how that is going to fit inside of him. I say that it's going to be possible and that will make it the least painful in the beginning. It's 6 inches long and thick. He opens it so that I can see his hole. It's puckering from the contact with my fingers. I push it in and see that Kirito feels pain so I kiss him to distract him. I go fully inside and wait for his approval to move. He nods his head and I begin to thrust lightly. His hole get wider and used to my dick and Kirito tells me to go harder and faster. I take my dick out until only the tip is in and thrust at once. He moans from pleasure and begs me for more and more. Every thrust he moans and I find his prostate. He screams my name and clenches my dick. My dick is throbbing. I really want to come. I push deeper and deeper inside of him. His whole swallows me whole and clenches over my whole dick. I sweat and moan the whole time.

I cry "I'm gonna come. Ah! Ah!"

Kirito says "Come inside of me. I want to feel your cum inside of me."

Kirito cums and his hole wraps it around my dick. I come and take my dick out. My semen drips out of his hole and I collapse next to him. I try to stand up so that I can carry him to the bathroom but he hugs me and says to me that he likes the feeling of being full. He falls asleep immediately and I look at him for a few minutes. He's totally exhausted and tired. He's going to feel pain on his backside tomorrow. I close my eyes and hug him closer to my chest. We sleep soundly that night.

This morning we took a shower to lose the smell of sex and sweat. We get outside near the group and their all smiling at us.

Leafa said "So how was ur night? Slept well?"

The others giggle and Kirito tries to hide at my back.

Agil says "Kirito really it's nothing. We caught the girls having sex before so this isn't anything shocking. As last Klein. Really what did you do to make so much noise? I swear to god if I ever have to hear you moan the whole night and not sleep I will kill you."

The girls giggle and smile at me and Kirito the whole trip to the new city. What can I say. It was worth it.

The end


End file.
